To serve a wider scientific community, we propose to leverage the successes and experience of the Washington University Diabetes Research Center (WUMS DRC) in a Shared National Resource Component with two distinct aims: 1, To extend our Pilot & Feasibility Program to diabetes investigators at institutions without NIDDK Diabetes Centers, we propose to establish subcontracts with University of Kentucky and University of Utah. These two universities have outstanding research bases in diabetes with a shared strong focus on diabetic cardiovascular complications. Philip Kern and Dale Abel, internationally recognized diabetes researchers with strong records of leadership, will serve as the subcontract Program Directors at Kentucky and Utah respectively. Each subcontract will fund two meritorious Pilot & Feasibility grants per year at each institution, and the program will be well-integrated with the successful Pilot & Feasibility Program at WUMS. 2. To make available the services of the WUMS DRC Immunoassay and Mass Spectrometry Cores to diabetes investigators on a national level, we propose to dedicate resources specifically for work performed in these Cores for diabetes investigators at other institutions. This effort will build on the substantial expertise of these two long-standing, highly functioning cores with track records of service to outside users.